


Picture Perfect

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, I needed some cute Simkus in my life, M/M, The others are mentioned for basically two seconds, but they are there, honestly this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: A really short fall-based Simkus story.





	Picture Perfect

Markus loved the fall. Even though his father complained about how the cold made his joints ache. Or made his brother gripe about how fall meant winter was closing in and would reduce his hours at his landscaping job. But Markus loved the subtle change in the atmosphere, the slight shift in temperature. The color of leaves changing to reds and golds and yellows, a living quilt of nature.

A gentle breeze blew over Markus as he dipped his brush into a paint cup, shifting on his stool before adding the finishing touches. He had taken advantage of his day off to go to the park and relax with his easel, sitting on a hill overlooking the pond. It had been mostly quiet until school let out a half hour prior, kids eagerly clambering about the playground around him. He'd even waved hello to Connor and Cole as they arrived, talking with Connor for a bit until the older man joined his brother at the playground.

He dropped the paintbrush into his cup of water as soft footsteps came up behind him, a black case being carefully placed beside his stool before Markus had a pair of arms gently wrapped around his neck. The man smiled, leaning back into the hug. "Hey Simon."

"I knew you'd be here." He could hear the smile in Simons voice as the man let go, Markus standing when he was released.

"Aren't you supposed to be grading schoolwork?" Markus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend before picking up a folded cloth that had been neatly tucked underneath the easel. He unfolded it before draping it over the easel, covering the painting so it could dry without getting ruined.

Simon knelt down, popping open the locks on the case. "They're kindergartners, Markus, their work is easy to grade. You put a sticker on it if they've improved, or write a 'good try' on it if they haven't. You're not supposed to break their hearts." The blond finished fiddling with the camera he had taken from the case, standing up and pointing it at Markus. Simon snapped a picture just as Markus turned to face him, his eyes widening in surprise. "There we go, the camera works."

"Simon, I wasn't prepared!"

"That was the point." Simon quickly sidestepped as Markus went to grab his arm, smiling and taking off with a laugh as the other man gave chase.

Markus followed his boyfriend as he watched Simon take picture after picture. One of the easel sitting over the lake. One of Lucy where she sat on her blanket with her platonic partner, cane discarded at her side since it wasn't in use. One of Cole, Alice, and Lacie, the boy sandwiched between the twins as they all wore wide, beaming smiles. North with a basketball in hand, propping it on her hip as she stuck out her tongue, playfully flipping the photographer off.

Yes, Markus loved the fall. And as a light breeze blew through, raining leaves onto them from the trees above, he knew the day couldn't get any more perfect.


End file.
